deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. 'is the son of Bowser and a secondary antagonist from the ''Super Mario ''series. He starred in a ''One Minute Melee against Turbo Mecha Sonic. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bowser Jr. VS Bandana Waddle Dee (by Digilord 64) * Cat Sith vs. Bowser Jr * Bowser Jr. VS Charmander (by Chompy-King) * Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. (by DarthMario99) * Fawful vs Bowser Jr. * Flame Fall vs Bowser Jr. (by TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Bowser Jr. VS Kylo Ren (by Paleomario66) * Lex Luthor vs Bowser Junior (Abandoned) * Marco VS Bowser Jr.' * Bowser Jr. vs Diddy Kong * Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic (by Chompy-King) * Bowser Jr. vs Porky Minch (by Mattardis) * Quote VS Bowser Jr. * Ratchet vs Bowser, Jr. * Bowser Jr. VS Susie * Bowser Jr. VS Tails the fox (By Digilord 64) * Bowser Jr. vs Toby (By Flip D. Switch) * Bowser Jr. vs. Vector the Crocodile (By Fedora Lord Para 348) * Bowser Jr VS Waluigi With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse '''Completed Fights * Bowser Jr. VS Agumon * Big the Cat vs Bowser Jr. * Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. * Godzilla Junior vs. Bowser Junior * Bowser Jr. VS Jet the Hawk * Bowser Jr. Vs Peacock * Prince Fluff vs Bowser Jr. * Princess Morbucks VS Bowser Jr * Tron Bonne vs. Bowser Jr. Battles Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Kuriza (Dragon Ball) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Ghirahim (Legend of Zelda) History Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Prince Bowser Koopa the Second/ Prince Bowser Koopa Junior *Age: Unknown (somewhere between 5 and 10) *Weight: Unknown (likely over 100 lbs) *Height: 4'4 (compared to Mario who is 5'1) *Only true son of Bowser, as the others were all adopted *Pro Golfer Natural Abilities *Can breath streams and balls of fire **He can also shoot fireballs that bounce across the ground like Marios fireballs *Sonic Roar shrinks opponents for a temporary amount of time *Impressive speed and jumping ability, being able to move at very fast speeds and jump 13 feet in to the air *He has a spikey shell that he can curl up and spin around in *Heavy enough to stun opponents after performing a 'Bowser Bomb' butt-stomp. Weaponry *Can throw Green shells and Bob-ombs *Can throw Hammer Brother hammers *Has a squeaky hammer called the Eekhammer *His Paintbrush can whack people or use goop to burn, electrify, cover vision, create portals, or become Shadow Mario **The Goop can create Piranha Plants Shadow Mario *Bowser Jr. can obtain this form anytime by putting his Shadow Mario mask on *This form gives him speed rivalling Marios, even when he's holding Peach *Can perform all of Marios jumping abilities that he used in Super Mario Sunshine Koopa Clown Car *Can go between 68 and 128 mph *Can drop Mechakoopas *Has a submarine mode *Has spikeballs, hammers, bowling balls, and wrenches stashed inside of it *Has a drill, sawblades, fork, a tongue (Yes you read that right), and wrecking balls *Shoots cannonballs, fire, giant spikeball bombs, and Bullet Bills *Has boxing gloves to punch people (no shit) *Has a transparent dome that can cover Bowser Jr. that is strong enough to resist Mario's Ground Pounds and fireballs *Is very durable, as it has tanked explosions from a falling rocket with no damage at all Feats *Recognized by Bowser so much that he has earned his own airship and Kart Level based on him *Learned to drive his Koopa Clown Car and use all of the gadgets it comes with at his young age *Survived a fall that knocked Bowser unconscious *Survived his Boomsday machine's explosion *Can take on both Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow at once *Conquered the Baseball Kingdom *Survived energy blasts from the Zeekeeper *Survived being crushed by 6 clones of Mario and Luigi that got shot out of a cannon, and the total weight of all the bros combined would be about 930 pounds. The bros. kept falling down on him, losing one bro for every stomp on his head. So, after he was crushed by the 930 pounds, he was crushed by 765 pounds, then 600 pounds, then 435 pounds, then 290 pounds, and finally one last 145 pounds from Luigi. If you were to add all that weight up, you would get a total of 3165 pounds, or 1 ton and 925 pounds. Faults *Naïve, young and inexperienced *Prone to tantrums and crying due to being a toddler. *His Paint from his paintbrush can be washed away from simple water *Prefers using his Koopa Clown Car rather than fighting on foot; especially in recent years. *In the main series; can be taken out by at least 3 stomps or hits by Mario (and friends). Gallery Bowser jr paint.jpg 300px-Bowser Jr. SSB4.png Trivia *His favorite game is Mario Party 8, however Bowser limits him to about 8 hours a week. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIhagVVGB9s *His mother has never been confirmed, even Jr. doesn't know. Initially he thought Peach was his mother, before quickly realizing how unlikely that was. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Mario characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Technology users Category:Antagonists Category:Hammer Users Category:Monster Category:Pilots Category:Vehicle Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Fire Manipulators